When We're Alone
by K4no
Summary: Lemon fic. First fic. Terrible description. Souji x Naoto


**It's a lemon fic! A rare commodity for this pairing these days…**

**Leave a review if you don't mind!**

* * *

><p>~ Naoto's Apartment…<p>

Souji was lying on a sofa, dozing softly as Naoto entered the room, dressed in a dark blue pair of pajamas and drying her short hair with a small towel. His eyes opened a fraction when heard a soft thud next to him and his breath caught in his throat as he felt Naoto lean on him comfortably. Taking in her scent, he reached up to stroke her hair. "Naoto…" His soft tone caused her to look at him quizzically, but was slightly shocked as he caught her in a soft kiss. His head tilted as he deepened the show of affection, eliciting a small mewl from Naoto as she shifted to be more comfortable in the process. She gasped into his mouth as she felt him unbuttoning her pajama top, but inadvertently allowed access for Souji to slip his tongue in. Squeezing her eyes shut from the heat slowly building from the kiss, she pressed her palms to his chest to stabilize herself. Finally, to her relief, Souji broke the contact and pressed his face into her shoulder, murmuring, "…I missed you, Naoto…"

"I…Senpai?"

"I thought we went over this…" He brought he lips to hers, but stopped just before the actual deed. "I'm not your Senpai anymore…you don't need to be formal, not with me." Souji locked lips with her again, gently pressing against her so that she lay on her back as he leaned over her to explore her mouth. He went slow, knowing it drove Naoto crazy when he did, and she squirmed underneath him as he took his time. Continuing his intentions from earlier, he finished unbuttoning her top and unclipped one side of the simple black bra she wore. Pulling down one side, he began to gently fondle her breast, and he thumbed her right bud as he broke the kiss again to plant more along her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she, almost desperately, pulled him closer as he began to tongue the breast that wasn't getting any attention. Naoto's frustration grew as pleasure leisurely built up until she decided she couldn't take anymore. Pulling Souji off her, she weakly mumbled, "…just take me to the bed, already." Smiling, he gently picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her bedroom, bestowing affectionate pecks on her as he did. Laying her softly on her back, he resumed his ministrations until-

Suddenly he felt himself reversing positions, and he found himself on his back as Naoto straddled him with a pout on her face. "You're always teasing me, Souji-kun…" Reaching down to unzip his pants, her eyes widened at what she beheld. Fighting the deepening blush on her face, she slowly pulled his underwear down and gasped softly at just how big he was. Souji looked at her face in concern, saying, "Naoto, you don't have to- ngh…" She met his gaze with a soft glare as she squeezed him gently to quiet him. Steeling her nerves once again, she brought her mouth closer to his arousal, surprised at the mild heat radiating off him. Half-closing her eyes, she circled the head lightly with her tongue a few times before taking more into her mouth. Souji gasped softly at the sudden feel of wet warmth on his erection and tried to control his breath. Naoto's eyes slowly shut completely as she continued working on him. _Waow…he's so big…i-it's hitting the back of my throat… _She continued her treatment until she felt him gently twitching as he himself shut his eyes tightly. Knowing what was coming, she sped up her motions until she felt a sticky liquid surge in. Doing her best to swallow what he had to offer, she took him out of her mouth and coughed a bit before resting her cheek on his thigh and panting tiredly. Souji tried to reach for the tissue box nearby, but a small hand on his chest stopped him, and he looked down to meet Naoto's unfocused stare with a lustful gaze of his own. Sighing softly, he pulled her against him so rested with her back on his chest. Handing her a bottle of water, she rinsed her mouth out before snuggling into him and exhaling contentedly.

Souji smiled into her shoulder as he slyly reached down to pull her pants down. Silencing her soft cry with a gentle kiss, he stroked her panties gently to test how wet she was, and was mildly surprised to feel the growing wetness down below. Naoto pulled her mouth from his, but he started teasing the area around her neck as he started to gently massage one of her breasts with his free hand. Trembling at the sensation, her voice lost its low undertone, and her cries and pants filled the room in a growing intensity. "Sou-ah! W-wait, I-" Her voice was cut off as she shuddered, her climax flushing her senses as she pressed against Souji and tried ineffectively to regulate her breathing. She squeezed one of his arms to her as her vision started to refocus, and her senses were jolted back to reality as she noticed something hard pressing against her lower back. Sharing lustful stares once again, Naoto pressed Souji's back to the headboard so that he was in a sitting position as she straddled his lap. Cupping his cheeks with her soft palms, she pulled him into a passion-fueled kiss as she raised her bum a bit to let Souji tug her panties down more easily. Settling back onto his lap as she pulled out of the kiss, she placed his tip at her entrance and tried to hide her wince as she lowered herself slowly onto him. Noticing her discomfort, he tugged her down to catch her in a gentle kiss, pressing against the small of her back to help her on her way. Breaking the contact after a few seconds of indulgence, she stared into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze before shutting them slowly and sinking lower onto him. Finally reaching the hilt, she shuddered at just how deep he went inside her. Wrapping her arms around Souji's neck, she tried to adjust herself to the feel of how big he was. Souji returned the embrace, and began to set a pace as he thrust in from underneath her. Naoto's eyes shot open at the sensation then were half-lidded as she tightened her grip around Souji as she panted into his ear. Her soft voice surrounded him, and he could feel his self-control being strained as he kept a consistent tempo. Naoto cried out as she felt something…

Souji had resumed teasing her breasts, and one of Naoto's hands rose to tangle itself in Souji's hair, while she embraced the pleasure he was giving her by pressing his face deeper into her chest. Souji continued thrusting upwards, immersing himself in Naoto's small noises of satisfaction. Pulling away from her breasts, he brought her down into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled playfully as their breathing grew more ragged. Feeling himself getting close to the edge, he pushed her onto her back and pressed himself deeply into her, eliciting a cry of ecstasy. Pumping into her as he felt Naoto tighten around him, he lowered his head to her shoulder to nip at her earlobe gently. Naoto gasped in shock at the sensation and shut her eyes as she took what he was giving. 'Naoto…I'm gonna-"

He was cut off as Naoto kissed him and pulled him close with her arms around his neck. "Souji-kun…do it- ahn! Inside…please…" Souji growled softly as he buried himself deep inside as he came. Naoto's eyes shot as she felt him releasing himself, and she followed him into her own orgasm with a mewl of pleasure. Naoto's hand moved from his neck to ease his tensed back as he propped himself up above her. "Spur of the moment is an understatement with you, Souji-kun…" Naoto tried to catch her breath as she looked up at Souji's face. Something seemed off…"Souji-kun…?" As she met Souji's eyes, she felt a strange thrill at the dark, aroused gaze he was giving her through half-lidded eyes. "S-Souji-kun…?!" Souji started thrusting into her again as he turned her on her side and put one of her legs over his shoulder. Naoto cried out in surprise at how different the angle felt and tried to find purchase by grabbing hold of the sheets desparately. Souji continued pounding into her as he embraced the sounds of her soft pants as she tried to stop her voice from breaking out. "Sou- hyan! Y-…you're getting bigger. Wait, I'm still sensiti- ahh!" Souji had turned her onto her stomach by now and was thudding into her from behind. The stimulation was proving to be too much for Naoto, as she had seized a pillow and was biting into the material to keep herself from crying out. Souji pressed himself even deeper, relishing the small moans of contentment, as he moved his hands from her hips to wrap around her chest as he gently massaged her breasts. "Souji-kun, wait! I-…I can't…my mind's going blank…" He felt Naoto tighten around him as he thumbed her nipples, and he lowered his forehead to the small of her back as he sped up. "Naoto…you're- kh…!" Naoto turned her head as much as she could to pull Souji into a passionate kiss as she sat up to lean on him. Souji sat back to let her body press flush against his, and he reached down to gently massage her clit to get her over the edge faster. Souji was unprepared for her second orgasm, and he had a feeling that she wasn't expecting it either, but the feel of her tightening around him was enough to get him to cum a second time. Naoto threw her head back onto his shoulder as she felt him coming inside again, and the handle on her voice was lost as she whimpered with gratification. "Ah!...Souji-ku~n, you're letting out so much- ah…" Naoto lost all strength in her body as Souji pulled out, and he set her down on the mattress before snuggling against her to spoon her from behind. Naoto failed to talk for a few minutes, deigning to focus on breathing as she was engulfed in Souji's embrace.

"Sou…Souji-kun, we should take another shower."

"Mm. Later…"

"We have to change the sheets too…?"

"…Mm."

Sighing, she smiled and held one of his arms to her. "Your virility still knows no bounds, Souji-kun."

"Well…you need to relax sometime from all that detective work."

"Couldn't we have gone for a walk instead?"

"Yeah, but…wasn't this better?"

The blush that was present on Naoto's face returned as she looked down at her chest, and was flustered as she realized her pajama shirt was still unbuttoned. Looking straight ahead at the watches that lay on the end table, she murmured, "W-well, I…wouldn't mind doing it…again." Souji raised an eyebrow at that, then smiled affectionately. "Souji-kun?"

"The sheets are already kinda dirty…you wouldn't mind if they were a little more messy, right?"

"Well…w-when you put it that way- mm…"

Souji rolled over her to kiss her again, and Naoto felt her senses fogging over again as she reached around him to pull him closer. Breaking the kiss, she leaned up to whisper, "You're still as much of a leader as you were before…I'm in your hands…Senpai." They smiled at each other as Souji leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>D-…Do people still write these…?<strong>

**Sorry, this is my first fic/lemon.**


End file.
